metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Xasthur
Xasthur was a black metal one man project from Alhambra, California. The project was born in 1995. The "band" consisted of a single member whose name is Scott Conner, better known by his pseudonym Malefic. The band's name is the fusion of the two worlds Hastur and Xenaoth. Mostly, black metal lyrics focus on satanism, paganism or anti-christianity, but Xasthur's lyrics focus on depression, suicide, astral projections, death, hate and despair. Conner has participated in bands such as Nachtmystium and Sun O))), but he always said that "Xasthur is a band that will not play live". Xasthur was mainly inspired by bands such as Burzum and Graveland. Biography Xasthur was formed on December 1995, in Alhambra California, after Conner played in various Californian local bands, at first, the band started to record in a house with an inestable lineup. A tape was recorded containing 10 songs, this tape was distributed to friends and close people to Conner. It is believed to have been destroyed, although some of these songs appear on posterior releases of the band. During the recording of the split with the band Orosius, a friend of Conner from the band Draconis recorded backing vocals and drumms, he acted under the name of Ritual, after this Xasthur started to act as a one man project, although Blood Moon Ausar appeared on the albums A Curse for the Lifeless & Xasthur. Before recording Xasthur's first full lengtg Nocturnal Poisoning (2002), earlier works were limited to an amount of copies, and after this some works were re-released by the label Total Holocaust Records. After the release of his first album, Xasthur appeared in splits with bands such as Acid Enema, Nachtmystium , Angra Mainyu, Leviathan and Nortt. During this time, Conner joined the Black Metal supergroup Twilight. Xasthur's eighth studio album, Portal of Sorrow. He also announced that this would be the last album under the Xasthur moniker, as he stated that he was dissolving the Xasthur musical project. Malefic cited a lack of motivation, among other aspects, for him ending Xasthur; he also stated that there will not be a reunion of this band. Malefic remarked that another musical project was in the works, this one not being a metal project. The new project is called Nocturnal Poisoning, named after his 2002 album. The first album is planned to be released in 2013. Malefic released the first, and only, music video under the Xasthur name, for the song "Walker of Dissonant Worlds" from the To Violate the Oblivious album on September 30, 2010. Discography Studio Albums * Nocturnal Poisoning (2002) * The Funeral of Being (2003) * Telepathic with the Deceased (2004) * To Violate the Oblivious (2004) * Subliminal Genocide (2006) * Defective Epitaph (2007) * All Reflections Drained (2009) * Portal of Sorrow (2010) Extended Plays & Split s * Xasthur & Orosius (1999) (split release) * A Darkened Winter (2001) * Xasthur & Acid Enema (2002) (split release) * Suicide in Dark Serenity (2003) * A Sermon in the Name of Death (2004) * Xasthur & Angra Mainyu (2004) (split release) * Xasthur & Leviathan (2004) (split release) * Xasthur & Nortt (2004) (split release) * Xasthur (2006) * A Living Hell (2008) (split release with Black Circle) * 2005 Demo (2010) LPs * Suicide in Dark Serenity (2004) Singles * Xasthur & Nachtmystium (2004) (split release) * Xasthur & Striborg (2007) (split release) * Xasthur & Cryostasium (2007) (split release) * Xasthur & Black Circle (2008) (split release) Compilations * Nightmares at Dawn (2012) Appearences * "Chill of the Night" and "Der Det Skjulte Lever" – Gathered Under the Banner: A Tribute to Ildjarn (2004) * Erblicket die Töchter des Firmaments" (Burzum cover) – Burzum: The Tribute (2005) * "Maanens Natt" (Manes cover) – Destroyers from the Western Skies (2005) * "Tyrant of Nightmares" – Reflections from the Abyss Chapter I (2005) * "The Cold Earth Slept Below" (Judas Iscariot cover) – To the Triumph of Evil (Witnesses to the Bringer of Life's Decay): A Tribute to Judas Iscariot (2006) Members Last Lineup * Malefic (Scott Conner) - Vocals & all instruments Past Members * Khaija "Blood Moon" Ausar – Session Keyboards on "A Curse for the Lifeless" (split with Nortt) and on "Xasthur" * M.H. (Mark Hunter) – Vocals and Ambience (session musician on Defective Epitaph and All Reflections Drained) Category:American bands Category:American black metal musical groups Category:Black metal bands Category:Black metal musical groups Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2010 Category:Black metal